


Burlesque (Podfic)

by Melhrain



Series: Various Podfics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans/Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Drinking, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), it has arrived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melhrain/pseuds/Melhrain
Summary: (Summary from original fic)In Ebott City, circumstances lead a few monsters who are so alike, but so different, to find each other.What do a teacher, a chiropractor, and a mechanic have in common? We're about to find out, in most intimate detail.Its Three Dumbasses in a Trenchcoat Trying to Relationship time.
Relationships: Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Various Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Cellphone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). Log in to view. 



> I noticed a distinct lack of podfics in this fandom, so I'm going to make them. Starting with a favorite <3 Thank you, Kamari, for letting me do this!

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 24:12 

Link: [Burlesque Chapter 1 - The Cellphone](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-07T10_01_03-08_00)

I am a newbie at voice acting beyond when I read fics out loud to my husband (including this one). Please be gentle, I am soft and squishy. 


	2. Average Days

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 27:04

Link: [Chapter 2](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-08T19_35_05-08_00)

Red's voice is a work in progress


	3. Smells Like LV

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 31:42

Link: [Chapter 3](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-10T08_04_14-08_00)

Reds voice continues to be a work in progress, especially when he's drunk. 


	4. Little Messages

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 27:56

Link: [Chapter 4](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-12T12_40_11-08_00)

Drunk Red's voice will be the death of me


	5. Morning After

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 10:26

Link: [Chapter 5](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-13T04_37_44-08_00)

Short chapter is short


	6. Heat of the Moment

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 21:12

Link: [Chapter 6](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-14T16_58_36-08_00)


	7. Confessions

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 32:28 

Link: [Chapter 7 - NSFW](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-16T17_48_42-08_00)

Link: [Chapter 7 - SFW](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-02-08T19_09_53-08_00)


	8. Gifts and Planning

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 30:44

Link: [Chapter 8](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-19T20_19_31-08_00)


	9. Poker Faces

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 24:30

Link: [Chapter 9](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-24T11_52_57-08_00)


	10. Inhibitions

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 19:26

Link: [Chapter 10](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-25T10_06_53-08_00)


	11. Olive Branch

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 26:34

Link: [Chapter 11 - NSFW](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2020-12-29T13_19_55-08_00)


	12. Spa Day

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 43:51

Link: [Chapter 12](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-01-18T07_23_12-08_00)


	13. Feelings

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 33:55

Link: [Chapter 13 - NSFW](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-01-23T07_39_42-08_00)


	14. Meet The Family (Pt. 1)

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 32:37

Link: [Chapter 14](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-02-05T16_07_41-08_00)


	15. Unexpected Behavior

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 29:41

Link: [Chapter 15](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-02-13T06_32_06-08_00)


	16. Meet The Family (Pt. 2)

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 27:01

Link: [Chapter 16](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-02-16T16_27_49-08_00)


	17. Intervention

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 31:54

Link: [Chapter 17](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-02-24T21_30_41-08_00)


	18. The Fight (Part 1)

Fic: Burlesque

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 26:12

Link: [Chapter 18](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-03-07T17_38_32-08_00)


End file.
